You can't escape high school
by ToffyApple
Summary: Annabeth is upset because her father is making her live with him and not the Jackson's, so Percy surprises her by enrolling in her school. He ends up having to fight for her. Major Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fic,but I know some people use that as an excuse as why their story is lame, but I just want you to know that I am open to any criticism. Also I know that PJO is set in America so I will try my best to get the facts right because im not from America, so you can corect me if im wrong.**

**Disclaimer:I don't even own my laptop, how could I own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.I looked to the clock and saw blury red flashing numbers. I tried to focus on the clock and make out the numbers it, it was 06:30am.I slid my legs out of bed and then sat up, to a burst of cold air hitting i wanted so bad just to stay in bed and hide under the covers for the rest of the year until graduation, but of course I cant.

Besides I promised Percy that I would not sit in my bedroom and mope the whole year. You see last year I was living in New York so I could be closer to Olympis, im the lead architect not to brag or anything.

So anyway I was staying with the Jackson's wich was great beause it was close to Olympis and I got to see alot of Percy.

I was having a great time living there,and then out the blue my dad calls me and said he wanted me to then one night at dinner he say's ''Annabeth I dont want you to go back to New York, I want you to stay here'' I said ''you must be joking, my life is in New York plus I have to be close to Olympis''He said ''You have no say in the matter I have made up my mind you are staying here, I'v enrolled you in Monument Park High School'' in a sturn voice. I got up and walked out of the room. End of flashback.

I got out of bed and sliped my grey owl slippers on. I grabbed a towl and headed for the shower.

After my shower I dried my self of and walked to my closet and tried to decide what I was going to wear, I went with a my grey shirt with a silver owl on it, my short black denim shorts, black converse, my camp necklase and my favorit owl earings.

I put my hair up in a tight ponytale but let a few strands hang loose.I picked up my bag and headed down stair's.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw my stepmother makeing breakfast.I didn't realy feel like having a whole family get together now so I just grabed a pice of toast and headed for the door,but I heard a voise call ''Annabeth were do you think your going?''

''Dad i'm going to be late for school'' I groaned, ''Sit down and eat your breakfast''.I sat down and ate my breakfast in silance while the rest of ''my family'' had a conversation. After I finished my breakfast I got up and walked out the door.

The walk to school was unintertaining I kept on thinking how great it would be if I had a car. When I did finally reach the big, dull grey building I walked straight to my locker. As I walked down the passage I noticed someone leaning againsted my locker.

When I finally realised who it was I frowned, it ws Tyler Wilson he's the capitain of the Football, Basketball and Swim team. He annoys the Hades out of me, he keeps asking me out but when I tell him I have a boyfriend he says i'm lying and that I should stop playing hard to get.

I groaned and walke over to my locker. ''hey Annie'' he said in a voice so chearful it almost made me sick.''Don't call me Annie''I said angrily.''Oh come on you know you like it, by the way do you wan't go for dinner and a movie on Friday''? ''How many times do I have to tell you I have a boyfriend!'' He began to frown''You know i'm starting to think this boyfriend of your's does not exist, I mean know one here has ever see him''.

I opened my mouth and was about to say something, but then someone behind me started to talk ''Hey if she says she has a boyfriend then leave her alone.''I looked behind and could not believe who I saw, It was...

**So there's the first chapter, its kind of a cliffie. I promise I will update soon maybe in like a week or so. Oh and also do you think I should add more character's like Thalia or nico or maybe Grover?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guy's sorry it took so long I was studying final exams so I didn't really have have time to write so again sorry about that. I promise I will update sooner in the future.**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was Thalia. "Who are you ?" asked Tyler in a confused voice.

"I'm the person that's going to smash your face in if you don't leave her alone"said Thalia . I could swear I saw him jump backwards a little, Thalia must seem scary to him.

"Yeah right listen here little girl why don't you just run along and go play with your Barbie dolls.''

That was it he was about to get his ass kicked. But to my surprise she just took a few deep breaths, turned around and started to walk away.

I guess she didn't want to start a fight or something. But Tyler just turned to his jock buddies and said "Yeah that's what I though"

Now that did it Thalia turned around and sucker punched him. He fell to the ground, blood dripping from his nose.

It's weird I've seen Thalia hit people much harder for much less, so there must be a reson.

Tyler was on the floor holding his nose trying to keep the blood from dripping on the floor I looked into his eye's and saw defeat.

I almost feel sorry for him, but that's what you get for picking a fight with a demigod. I grabbed Thalia's arm and led her down the hall.

I could feel people were staring at us witch made me uncomfortable. We got around the corner and then we stopped.

"Thalia what are you doing here?" I asked "why aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yes of course but aren't you suppose to be with Artemis and the hunters?"I asked

"Well after the war it's been really quiet, barely any monsters so Artemis suggested that we do normal teenage things for once so we started with high school. The hunters are spread all aver the country at different high schools ,I enrolled here because I know you go her."she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh and by the way I have a surprise for you, come on it's over here."She said

I was exited about my surprise I know that's a little weird for me to be exited about a surprise but hey, and also I don't get many surprises at least not good one's anyway.

As we turned around the corner to the front gate I stopped dead in my tracks my heart felt like it was melting.

There leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and he's jet black hair in his eyes was my seaweed brain and I suddenly thought that this year might actually turn out to be a good one.

**So there's the second chapter, you weren't expecting it to be Thalia were you?Will try to update as soon as possible. Please Review **


End file.
